


A Christmas Memory and a Christmas Gift

by Crescent_Quill (The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire)



Series: Henni's Hamcember (2020) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But the all their names in one tag is too much for AO3 to handle, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It ends as one big polyship, M/M, Multi, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), hamcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire/pseuds/Crescent_Quill
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George III of the United Kingdom/George Washington (background), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Henni's Hamcember (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Christmas Memory and a Christmas Gift

Hogwarts. The simple utterance of the famous school’s name brought smiles and pleasant memories to all the witches and wizards lucky enough to have walked through its halls. It was truly a wonderful school, giving its students the best magical skills they could ever wish for. It was also a second home, maybe even a first, to all that needed it.

The academic castle’s walls were filled with magic year-round, but December always brought with it an extra dose whimsy and wonder. Ginormous fir trees covered in garland of silver and gold and ornaments shining bright as stars lined the Great Hall as the students, sitting at one of four grand tables separated by house, enjoyed another magnificent dinner.

It was less than two weeks before the official beginning of the winter holidays, and each Friday the students were treated to a feast fitting of the season.

Thomas wore his silver and emerald green tie with pride, and the serpent emblem on his robes almost glinted in the extravagant candlelight. He was sharing in the festivities with the other members of his house, and though the conversation was friendly, he wouldn’t quite call them friends.

No, those that held a positive opinion of him were more like allies, and those that didn’t? Well…

“You’re all bark and no bite, Jefferson!” Alexander spit from a few seats away, “If things go south, you’d be the first to turn tail just so you could save your own ass.”

“Oh, Hamilton, Hamilton…” Thomas cooed in response, his grin only growing as he crossed his arms behind his head. His teeth almost seemed to gleam with each biting word. “You’re all high and mighty now, sure, but we all know you’d be the one crying for Daddy to come save you- or, sorry, should I say Headmaster Washington?”

“That’s it, I’ve had it with your shit!” Alexander was bristling, beginning to stand as one hand found his way to his wand. “One more word Jefferson and I swear I’ll—”

But before the situation could escalate any further the Slytherins fell silent as a lone owl swooped low over their heads on silent wings.

“Hades?” Thomas murmured, standing from his seat and extending an arm as a perch for the melanistic great horned owl.

The dark bird looked at him with large, orange eyes. It seemed hesitant, like it knew the weight behind its actions as it dropped a letter into its owner’s hand. The envelope was a stormy grey, a hue that would need to have been specially made for just this occasion, and the wax seal was as inky as the ocean’s swirling abyss. In the right light, the shape of a ram’s skull that had been pressed into the seal glinted up at him like the surface of a neptunite crystal.

Thomas didn’t need to open the letter to know what it meant, nor did he need to guess who it was from at the sight of his father’s Patronus sealing its contents.

He heard Alexander speak, but what was said Thomas would never know. He’d caved in, the heavy drumming of his heart drowning out all other noise as he left the Great Hall without another word.

From the Ravenclaw table, a student with steely eyes and a short stature watched him leave. His lips had curled down into a frown, but before he could follow in worried pursuit Thomas was long gone.

* * *

Thomas didn’t know how long he’d been standing in front of the griffon statue that acted as a gatekeeper to the Headmaster’s office. It was after sundown, at the very least, probably after lights out too. Still, he kept standing there, the letter clutched in one shaky hand as the minutes crawled past with each painful thump of his heart.

 _I shouldn’t be here…_ He thought, gaze falling to the letter. He wanted to keep pretending, to continue the elaborate act that he fooled himself with into believing his world was practically perfect in every way.

Before Thomas could fall deeper down into this rabbit hole of thought he heard quiet footsteps approaching him. He whipped around, shielding his face from the bright light of a Lumos spell with his arm.

“Thomas, there you are!”

“James…”

The Ravenclaw flicked his wand and tucked it back in his robes, leaving just the dim torchlight to illuminate the space. James stood barely a foot away from Thomas, both of them quiet as they watched the other. The gaze they shared held more emotion than either could put into words, and the silence was only broken when they had come to an understanding.

“Whatever comes to pass, Thomas, I won’t go anywhere you can’t follow,” James murmured, taking another step closer to allow the Slytherin to pull him into an embrace.

“I love you so much, James. More than anyone I’ve ever known…” Thomas murmured, aligning the ridge of his nose with the shape of James’ forehead as he held him ever so close to his heart.

“I know, and I love you too,” James replied, keeping his voice low as he closed his eyes and traced shapes on Thomas’ inner wrist with his thumb.

They stayed like that until Thomas stepped back again, though he left his hands on James’ shoulders. “I’m going to go talk to Washington, now. Stay so that we can walk back together?”

“Of course,” James replied with a small smile, taking Thomas’ hands from his shoulder and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “It’s going to be alright.”

Thomas gave a nod in response, staying a moment longer so he could calm the rest of his frayed nerves with a deep breath. Then, he turned away, focusing his gaze on the griffon statue again.

He could only hope that the password he had overheard a few days earlier was still in place as he next spoke, resolute confidence returning to his voice.

“Liberty Bell.”

The sounds of shifting stone resonated through the corridor as the gatekeeper began to shift, lifting to reveal the spiralling staircase up to the Headmaster’s Office.

Thomas spared a glance back at James and then to the letter. It may have been wrinkled slightly from the earlier embrace, but its contents had not changed.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

Thomas tried to be as quiet as he could as he made his ascent to the Headmaster's Office. He hoped that Washington would take pity on him, a thought that was very alien to the Slytherin, and he hoped that he would not have to face the consequences of the actions he’d taken to get him here.

The office was adorned with centuries worth of magical artifacts and the personal knickknack of Headmasters past. As much as he wished he was here to take in the monumental amount of history kept within the room, there was a more dire purpose behind this unannounced visit.

Washington sat behind his desk, brow furrowed in deep concentration as he carefully reviewed a document before christening it with his signature. He would have moved on to continue filling out the paperwork required by the position of Hogwarts’ Headmaster had the Slytherin not cleared his throat to attract his attention.

“Hm?” Washington questioned, moving to continue with his work as he peered over the rim of his glasses at the Slytherin. He expected to see a member of the faculty, not a student, so when his gaze focused on Thomas, he suddenly had his full attention, “Jefferson, good evening… It is unlike you to go so far out of your way to see me. Is there something that you need?”

“Yes, sir,” Thomas replied, only able to meet the Headmaster’s gaze for a moment before he fixed his sights on the floor a few feet in front of him. “I am sorry if I interrupted your evening, but this could not wait until morning.”

Washington knew his students well, and he knew when there was something wrong. He knew that a prideful young man such as the Slytherin before him would most likely be unsure of how to ask for the help he needed. He knew that the refusal to meet his eye a second time was not from an overblown ego but fear of his authority. He knew this was a matter that needed a familiarity in his approach.

“You did not interrupt anything. The wellbeing of my students is my highest priority,” Washington reassured, setting down his work and stepping around his desk so there would be one less barrier between them as they spoke, “What can I do for you?”

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, searching for the right words to explain his situation, the open-secret of his family. Instead, he remained quiet and held out the letter to the Headmaster. He could only wait with baited breath as Washington stepped closer and broke the dark seal.

Now that Washington’s focus was no longer on him Thomas let his gaze shift to watch the Headmaster’s expression. His brow furrowed first with confusion and then with worry as he scanned the letter’s contents, his gaze darkening when he realized the intent behind the message. The Slytherin opened his mouth to speak again, a carefully considered request resting just on the tip of his tongue before a surprise addition to the conversation interrupted him.

“Adopting another one, are we now, Georgie?” The professor for defence against the dark arts, known to the students as simply ‘King,’ spoke as he leaned against the railing of the balcony above the Headmaster’s desk.

“George-! _Ahem,_ Professor King… Were you eavesdropping on us?”

“Not entirely,” King replied with a grin as he made his way down the stairs. In one hand he held two glasses and in the other an unopened bottle of unicorn branded wine. “It’s nothing you need to worry your pretty little heads over, just pretend I’m not here!”

Thomas bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he’d regret, straightening his posture as he gave the professor a nod of acknowledgment and a not-so-subtle glare. King, in return, gave a saccharine smile and a peppy little wave.

If it were not for Washington clearing his throat to refocus the conversation, the stare-off between the Slytherin and the professor would have most likely continued through the night.

“I understand why you’re here now… It’s quite the circumstance you’ve wound up in.”

Thomas gave a small nod in response, his gaze falling to the floor as he reformed the careful request in his mind before giving it a voice, “If you would allow it, James Madison and I would like to stay here for the Holidays.”

“Of course. Hogwarts is home to all those that need it,” Washington replied, offering his student a reassuring smile as he placed the letter on his desk, “There is no safer place in the world compared to these great halls.”

“Thank you, sir,” Thomas replied, a sigh of relief leaving him as he finally felt like he could breathe again. “I wish you both a goodnight.”

Washington nodded again, a satisfied smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he walked behind his desk again, “And we wish the same. I hope you don’t run into any trouble on your way back to bed.”

With another quiet thanks, Thomas began his departure. He glanced behind him again when he was at the top of the spiralling stairs only to catch the eye of King as he and Washington shared in a toast.

He left with a quiet gasp, returning to a nervous James without a word and taking his hand as they hurried down the hall.

“Did it go alright?”

“Yes, though maybe I should’ve waited for the morning… The rumours are true.”

“Oh,” James murmured, looking away as his eyes widened with realization, “Were they, y’know… did you walk in on them?”

“No, but…” Thomas replied with a shake of his head and a sigh, closing his eyes before continuing, “You know what, it’s late. We should just get to bed.”

* * *

Thomas had been procrastinating the next difficult conversation for as long as he could. He’d kept up the showy games of rivalry between him and Alexander for over a week, having convinced himself he was waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Really, he was just afraid breaking from the routine would leave him too vulnerable.

Well, he finally had his moment, and he didn’t have any more time to procrastinate.

“Hamilton!” He announced, crossing his arms and leaning against the cool stone wall. He was trying to look as bored as possible as he cornered Alexander in the window seat that looked out into the lake.

“What is it now, Jefferson?” Alexander grumbled as he snapped his book shut and sat upright to face the other Slytherin. He wasn’t in the mood for another argument or a rematch to their earlier ‘practice’ duel.

“I have a proposal,” Thomas continued, sending a slight glare Hamilton’s way as he straightened his posture. “I… I’m proposing a truce for the holidays.”

“A truce? Are you still high off the fumes from potions class or something?” Alexander spat back with a laugh as he began to open his book again. “It doesn’t matter what grounds we’re on when you won’t even be here to be a pain in my ass.”

“My plans have changed,” Thomas muttered, shifting uncomfortably against the wall. This conversation could have been going better, that was for sure. “I want to, y’know, be able to take a break from the shit between us on my break.”

“Go home, then,” Alexander grumbled as he pulled out his wand, attempting to go back to studying, “Or don’t. Hogwarts is kind of a huge castle, it shouldn’t be too hard for someone of your skill to stay out of my hair.”

“Likewise…” Thomas hissed, glaring down at Alexander before he pushed himself off the wall, “Goodnight, if you even know how to sleep.”

The other Slytherin grumbled something in response, barely acknowledging Thomas as he got back to practicing his magic.

Thomas only rolled his eyes, turning his back to Alexander with a flourish of his robe. He didn’t have time to argue with Alexander anymore. He already had enough of a headache from the stress of procrastinating this conversation for so long.

“I need some sleep…”

* * *

Without the school’s students making their way between classes and practicing (or more like playing with) their magic every spare chance they got, Hogwarts’ grand halls had grown quiet. The quiet was strange, especially to Thomas, who’d only known the lively Hogwarts of the school year. This cold, quiet version of the school didn’t quite sit right with him, nor did wearing a rich merino wool sweater while he ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

At least now James was able to sit with him at the Slytherin table. It was only fair, after all, considering a particular group of seven from all different houses were currently gathered at the Hufflepuff table together.

Tremendous laughter erupted from the group as Alexander finished another overblown story, and Thomas tried not to glare over his shoulder as he picked at the half-eaten sausages on his plate.

“Just ignore them, Thomas… They’re probably not even talking about you,” James murmured, placing his hand on Thomas’ arm.

“Probably…” Thomas grumbled, earning a look from James before he sighed and dropped his fork, “I know, I know. They’re jus’, y’know, _them_.”

James frowned in response, tilting his head as he moved to take hold of the Slytherin’s hand instead, “Did you sleep alright?”

“No, not really,” the Slytherin replied with a sigh, “Didn’t have any bad dreams or anything I’m just… Stressed.”

The Ravenclaw gave a small hum in response, a solemn nod following the sound. Even if Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, he knew it was hard for the Slytherin to stop himself from worrying.

“I’m sorry. I’m going on about nothing. The holidays just started; we should be trying to enjoy ourselves,” he murmured with a shake of his head, pushing his plate away.

“Thomas, you can’t blame yourself for being worried when—”

“I think I’m going to go out to the lake today,” Thomas then stood with a start, taking in a sharp breath through his nose to keep himself from snapping at his only companion, “It’s not that cold, at least not yet… I’ll see you later in the library, yeah?”

“Of course. See you, Thomas…”

The Slytherin gave a nod in response, managing a strained smile before he left the Great Hall behind to get some fresh air.

James watched him leave with a sigh before going to try and finish his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the group of seven glancing between himself and Thomas, trying to figure out what had just transpired. The Ravenclaw would’ve sent them a glare to silence their murmurs if he didn’t make eye contact with Burr, a housemate of his. They shared a kind of look before James offered a small nod.

He trusted the other Ravenclaw enough to quell whatever trouble his six companions might try to cause.

* * *

Thomas took in a deep breath of the chilled December morning air, leaning back against a frosted willow tree. The frozen expanse of the Black Lake was still, the silence hanging in the air like the ringing of an icy bell. He allowed himself to relish in the moment of peace, closing his eyes as the wind blew against his face.

Ever since he first stepped off the train, Thomas knew that the lake would be good to him. It was mysterious, sure, but in a way, it reminded him of himself. There was always something waiting just beneath the surface, ready to be found if only someone was willing to look.

James was the only one that had looked so far.

“And it’s like I’m trying to mess it up…” Thomas sighs, opening his eyes and looking down at his hands in his lap. “If only things could be simpler.”

Just as the Slytherin allowed himself to start steeping in self-pity, a pair of approaching voices interrupted his peace.

“This place is so quiet… Almost creepy, isn’t it?”

“This is the Black Lake, mon etoile! It is just below the Forbidden Forest in terms of danger!”

“Perfect for us, then!”

Thomas groaned, recognizing the two voices as John Laurens and Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette. They were both in Gryffindor and just so happened to be some of Hamilton’s closest companions.

If the house rivalry didn’t bother him, the personal rivalry definitely did.

Thomas stepped behind the frosted willow tree, watching the pair of Gryffindors as they stepped onto the ice. The Frenchman cast a charm on their shoes so that they could glide across the ice like they were wearing skates, and the freckled student soon began to race him to the centre of the lake.

He sighed, turning to head back to the castle. There was no point in staying any longer now that the quiet had been disturbed. However, the sound of something large shifting below the ice drew his attention back.

The Gryffindors had not seemed to notice it, their laughter and chatter louder than the muffled movement beneath the surface.

Thomas knew that many things lived in the lake, he’d watched all sorts of creatures swim by the windows of the Slytherin common room. None of them were ever as malevolent as they appeared, including the shy sea serpent that didn’t always appreciate strangers.

“Hey!” The Slytherin called, beginning to step out onto the frozen lake. “You need to get off the ice!”

The pair didn’t seem to hear him, only continuing to laugh as they linked arms and looped around each other in a kind of playful dance. Thomas moved to call out to them again as he took a few more steps forwards, but the cracking of the ice rang louder than his voice ever could.

The two Gryffindors shared a glance before frantically looking around for a source of their predicament.

“Hey, Jefferson!” John called with a glare, turning to face the Slytherin as he clutched onto Lafayette’s hands. “Did you this? Are you trying to prank us?!”

Though his words earned quiet words of admonishment, John continued to glare as Thomas heaved out a sigh. “I was trying to warn you before this happened!” _You loudmouths just won’t shut up long enough to listen._

Before John could speak again and most likely make their situation worse, Lafayette piped up, “Thomas, silt tu plait, do not let house rivalries get between us now. Can you help us?”

Thomas gave a nod in response, slowly walking further out onto the ice. He couldn’t say no to Lafayette, even if he was a Gryffindor. The time they had spent together on an exchange program to the Beaxbatons Academy more than made up for any silly house rivalries.

“Walk slowly, alright? And try to make as little noise as you can,” the Slytherin instructed, flinching as the serpent shifted again and caused cracks in the ice beneath his own feet.

He hoped it was because the serpent recognized his voice from all the late nights he spent alone in the common room and not because he wanted him gone as well.

“That seems to be working just fine for you!” John shouts, misdirected anger flaring up with his fear as the serpent rushes towards the Gryffindors. It seemed to be enough to make him bite his tongue for once. “Yeah, okay… Slow and quiet, we can do that.”

The pair slowly began to make their way towards Thomas, and with every two steps they took, Thomas took one step back. Slow and steadily, all three of them safely made it off the ice.

It seemed they were just in time, too, because as they returned to solid ground the sea serpent finally broke through the lake’s frozen shell. Its long body rose out of the lake in large arches as it poked its head above the water before disappearing again.

“You couldn’t have gotten here sooner, Jefferson,” John commented with a laugh, rubbing his hands together as he leaned against Lafayette, who kept a secure arm around his waist, “I knew there were nasty things in that lake, but bloody hell!”

“He’s not nasty,” Thomas defends with a small huff, pulling his cloak closer to his body as he’s met with the icy spray of mist left behind by the submerging serpent. “He’s just shy…”

“He?” Lafayette questioned with a tilt of his head, trying not to smile too widely at the Slytherin’s comments, “Are you a lake-monster-whisperer now, mon ami?”

“No, I just… See him sometimes from the common room,” Thomas replied, muttering his words a bit now as he tucked his nose into his cloak, “He’ll come by if it’s quiet enough, usually when it's really late.”

Lafayette nodded again in response, covering his mouth as he laughed and John scratched the back of his head.

“Either way, I guess we owe you one now, Jefferson… We’ll see you ‘round, yeah?”

“Don’t mention it, I’m, uh, happy to help,” Thomas replied with a small nod, feeling a little awkward but happy nonetheless. “And yeah… I’ll be here all winter.”

* * *

As much as he missed the serenity of the lake, Thomas was happy to be inside where it was warm and the frost would begin to melt from his curls. He shifted his winter cloak so it was draped over one shoulder as he entered the library, smiling at the scent of old parchment and candlelight.

He may not have been a Ravenclaw, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the little things of Hogwarts’ great library.

He looked around for James, poking his head between the rows of shelves and scanning the various tables and desks that lined the area. The library was empty, save for one other.

He was a Ravenclaw, just not the one Thomas was hoping to see.

“Ah, Burr,” the Slytherin murmured as he startled the patient student with his sudden appearance, “James told me he’d be here… Have you seen him?”

“Oh, James, right…” Aaron replied, clearing his throat as he closed his book and stood to face Thomas. “You just missed him. He wasn’t feeling well so he went back to the dormitories to rest.”

“Oh, I see,” Thomas replied quietly, looking away for a moment before he sighed.

He took a seat a few spaces away from the Ravenclaw, shirking off his cloak and setting it down on the desk in front of him. He remained quiet, drumming a nervous beat against the wood.

Aaron shifted a bit, standing to slide the book he was reading back into place, “You shouldn’t worry about him so much, you know.”

“What?”

“I know you care a lot about him, but he’s still his own person. He can take care of himself.”

Aaron was calm as he spoke, a little reassuring smile on his face as he looked down at Thomas. The Slytherin, however, didn’t take as much comfort in his words as the Ravenclaw might have hoped, “That’s easy for you to say…”

“Pardon?”

Thomas shook his head in response, biting his tongue before he said anything he’d regret.

The Ravenclaw sighed quietly, placing a hand on Thomas’ shoulder as he went to continue about his day. Thomas almost let him leave before he suddenly stood, hands pressed firmly into the desk.

“Wait.”

Aaron stopped, shoulders going tense as he slowly turned to face Thomas. What surprised him was to see Thomas scribbling something down on a spare piece of parchment.

“I know better than to try sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room… again. So, whenever you see James, do me a favour and bring him some tea?” The Slytherin explained, hoping that the height difference wasn’t too intimidating as he held the note out for Aaron to take. “This is the kind he likes, how long to brew it and all that stuff. I’d appreciate it if you could do this for me.”

Aaron was quiet for a moment as he looked between the note and Thomas, careful thought dancing across his eyes before he offered a smile and a nod. “I suppose it’s the least I can do. I’ll be seeing you, Jefferson.”

“See you.”

Thomas watched Aaron leave, waiting until his footsteps were nothing but an echo in a faraway hall. All he could do was hope that Aaron carried out his request, but he found himself trusting him with James’ wellbeing.

Either way, Thomas felt tired. Maybe the adrenaline was finally wearing off from the lake, maybe he really did worry too much about James, but either way, he wanted to rest.

Thankfully there was a common room that he’d have all to himself. Well, almost all to himself.

* * *

Once he had returned to the Slytherin common room Thomas couldn’t help but smile. It was quiet, still, a stark contrast to how he usually knew the room to be. In a way it made him feel more at home, to feel so comfortable in one space and not have to worry about any nosy classmates.

He laid back on the dark leather couch, placing a cushion to support his back and resting his feet up on the furthest armrest. Then, with a flick of his wand, the fireplace across from him lit with a gentle blaze to keep him nice and toasty.

He settled in on the couch, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, ready for a good nap.

“Hey, Jefferson.”

If only he hadn’t forgotten about Alexander.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Thomas muttered, cracking an eye open to look up at the other Slytherin.

“Jack told me about what happened earlier, on the lake,” Alexander began, crossing his arms as he looked down at Thomas with a frown.

“Before you ask, no, that wasn’t my fault. I was the one that got them off the ice before they met a watery doom.”

“I wanted to thank you,” Alexander continues before Thomas could say anything else, unable to meet his eye as he shifted where he stood. “Don’t let it fuel your ego too much. Laf’s the one that convinced me to talk to you.”

“Mhm, sure,” Thomas murmured, closing his eyes and shifting to get comfortable again. “Because the great Alexander Hamilton would never lower himself to offer gratitude to someone like me.”

“I am thankful, you prick,” Alexander replied in a barking tone, glaring down at Thomas and flicking him in the forehead to make him open his eyes again. “Or are you too dense to accept that?”

Thomas frowned as he stared up at the other Slytherin, raising an eyebrow as he searched Alexander’s expression. Eventually, he closed his eyes again. “You’re welcome.”

“… That’s it?”

“I mean, that’s how this usually works, isn’t it?” Thomas replied with a shrug, opening one eye just enough to see the look on Alexander’s face. “Is there something else you want me to say?”

“No, I just…” Alexander muttered, shifting again and then shoving his hands in his pockets, “I expected you to be more of an ass about it.”

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh, playfully waving Alexander away as he settled into the couch again. At that moment, the two of them almost seemed like friends, “Oh, hush. I can be nice when I want to be.”

“That’s not often, then,” Alexander replied with a laugh of his own as he pushed Thomas’ hand away, “Don’t sleep too long or you’ll miss dinner, and I still wanna prove I’m right from our last divination class.”

“You’re really still on about that?” Thomas muttered with another laugh and a shake of his head, waving Alexander away again, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head over a thing, I’ll have plenty of time to prove you wrong.”

“Yeah, right. Just you wait. Sweet dreams, Jeffershit.”

* * *

Thomas wasn’t quite sure what time it was when he woke up again, but the room was quiet and the fireplace only held the dull glow of fading embers. He sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head to loosen the tense muscles of his back. He yawned, rubbing his eyes to remove the remnants of sleep before standing.

The halls were quiet, even void of the footsteps of the few students and faculty present at the time. Considering the fact that he felt a pang of hunger as he passed by the kitchens, Thomas realized that he must’ve been late for dinner.

He didn’t mind, actually, the thought made him grin. His tardiness would’ve fanned the flames of Alexander’s determination to win, and it was the little things like these that made their debates all the better.

As long as they never went too far, of course.

Thomas was practically sauntering as he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, expecting Alexander to launch right into a tangent at the first sight of him. There was nothing, though, not even a breath of sound or a sign of life. The Great Hall was empty.

Thomas wasn’t late for dinner; he had missed it entirely.

“Shit,” he muttered, turning on his heel and letting the large door fall closed behind him as he darted away.

He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going. Whether it was to his common room or to sneak into the kitchens didn’t matter anymore. He collided face-first into a wall of muscle: a Hufflepuff known as Hercules Mulligan.

“Woah, careful now!” Hercules laughed as he placed his large hands on Thomas’ shoulders to steady him, “What’s gotten you in such a hurry?”

“I, uh…” The Slytherin stuttered in response, swallowing thickly.

Hercules was a giant not by blood but by god did he have the stature to be one. He was at least a foot taller than even Thomas, who was a clean 6’2” in his own right, and it was hard not to feel intimidated by him up close.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” the Hufflepuff added, still grinning. Thomas couldn’t quite tell if it was supposed to be friendly or fang-like.

“I just…” Thomas continued, sheepishly crossing his arms over his chest. “I missed dinner.”

Hercules burst into laughter, the sound booming and honestly striking a bit of fear into Thomas, “That’s it, huh? I got you covered, c’mon.”

Even though the Hufflepuff clapped Thomas on the back and draped an arm over his shoulder, he still hesitated to follow. There was no doubt about it, Hercules was intimidating, even if his smile was admittedly contagious.

“Hey, don’t worry. My bark’s much worse than my bite, I promise you that.”

Thomas gave a small nod and a small, albeit nervous laugh. He allowed Hercules to lead him down to where he assumed the kitchens were, though they passed by the door and continued towards a stack of barrels he knew to act as the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Hercules, hold on,” Thomas muttered hurriedly, ducking out from under the Hufflepuff’s arm as he takes a step back. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I know better than to try breaking into someone else’s common room.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow at his words pausing right before he knocked out the familiar rhythm on the barrel two from the bottom and the middle of the second row. There was confusion written across his expression before it finally dawned on him. “I get it, you’ve tried it before. Probably with the Ravenclaw room, yeah? To see little James?”

“Yeah… And Gryffindor too, on a dare.” Thomas admitted with a sigh, rubbing his arm as he looks away, “I swear they all have Slytherin-begone charms on them or something. Not even James could get me in.”

“Well, you don’t gotta worry about that down here,” Hercules replied with a reassuring grin, offering the Slytherin his hand, “Down here we don’t put much thought into the house rivalries. As long as you got a Hufflepuff with ya, you’re welcome any time.”

“That sounds… nice. Thank you.” Thomas replied with a small smile, walking hand and hand with Hercules into the room.

It seemed that the rumours were true. The Hufflepuff common room was as cozy as they say. It was gentle and warm and cozy and decorated for the holiday season with all kinds of home-grown garlands and a pair of fir trees by the fire. Thomas couldn’t help but smile at the homey atmosphere he was met with, taking his time to observe the space as Hercules walked off.

Turns out that not only was the Hufflepuff common room right next to the kitchens, but it also had direct access to them as well.

“So, what do you have a hankering for?” Hercules then called, leaning out from the kitchens with an apron tied around his waist. “I can make a mean batch of cauldron cakes, but if you’re looking for something more savoury I can try that too.”

“The cakes sound great,” Thomas replied with a little nod. He wasn’t sure when someone last went out of their way to bake for him, but he knew that Hercules’ kindness wasn’t something he could simply deny. “Thank you, again.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. Make yourself at home, I’ll be back in a jiff.”

And with that Hercules disappeared into the kitchen, and Thomas was left to settle in on one of the plush couches. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment as scents of hazel, cinnamon, and chocolate wafted from the kitchen.

He’d have to get Hercules to let him in here more often; he’d never felt more at home.

“Heads up!”

The Slytherin opened his eyes just in time to see a spectral jackrabbit and a dolphin leaping over his head. He let out a cry of shock, falling back into one of the plush cushions as John and Lafayette burst into the room and their Patronuses returned to their sides.

“Ah, mon ami! I did not expect to see you here,” the Frenchman greeted as the dolphin by his side leapt into the tip of his wand when he flicked his wrist. “Are you here to make up for your missed dinner?”

When Thomas gave a nod in response, John began to beam, the spectral jackrabbit bounding towards him before John returned it to his wand. Fittingly enough, the freckled Gryffindor’s Patronus was as wild and eager as the wizard who cast it.

“Sorry about that,” John laughed with a sheepish scratch to the back of his head, “We were having a Patronus race to see who would get first picks at the cauldron cakes, and you’re kinda sitting on the finish line.”

“A Patronus race?”

“Oui,” Lafayette replied with a nod, sitting down with John on a couch opposite from Thomas, “It is something we like to do. It is fun and it is something special to our little group. We all know each other’s Patronus stories, and so the happiness that comes with the spell is… I don’t mean to sound cliché, but it is magical.”

Thomas gave a small nod in response with a saddened smile. He looked between the two Gryffindors and then down at his hands, which he had folded in his lap.

“I’m curious now though, Jefferson,” John said as he kicked his feet up on the armrest and settled himself into Lafayette’s side, “What’s your Patronus?”

Thomas froze. This was the one question he dreaded ever being asked. He couldn’t produce a Patronus, no matter how hard he tried. Sure, he could always lie, make something up to impress the pair of Gryffindors sitting across from him, but the chance they’d ask to see it was too high.

The truth wasn’t a much better option either. There were only two reasons that a wizard couldn’t successfully cast the Patronus charm: they weren’t strong enough, or they didn’t have a powerful enough memory to call upon. Even if Thomas managed to swallow his pride and admit to the first statement, it still wouldn’t be true.

“Alright, I got a dozen cauldron cakes fresh out of the oven!” Hercules announces with a proud grin as he stepped out of the kitchen carrying a delectable platter of the promised chocolatey treats, “Careful now. They’re still hot.”

As John and Lafayette let out a cheer and rushed to have first pickings at the cakes, Thomas only let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t even want to admit to himself that he, Thomas Jefferson, was unable to perform one of the most coveted charms in the wizarding world.

He’d have to thank Hercules for the helpful distraction later.

“You don’t disappoint, mon nounour,” Lafeyette hummed through a mouthful of warm chocolate as John nodded hurriedly, mouth too full from double fisting the cakes to speak.

“Just try and save some for our other guest,” the Hufflepuff replied with a laugh as he brought the tray over to Thomas. “If you’re still hungry after this, I can always make more.”

“You’re too kind…” the Slytherin replied as he tentatively selected one of the little cakes and took a small bite.

Even though shame and self-loathing had ruined most of his appetite, Thomas still couldn’t deny that they were the best cauldron cakes he’d ever had.

“So, what were you three talking about earlier?”

“Nothing important,” Thomas interjected before either of the Gryffindors could answer. He didn’t want to lose his appetite completely, “Though… did Hamilton seem more upset than usual when I didn’t show for dinner?”

“I mean, a little,” John replied with a shrug between licking fudge off his fingers, “It’s nothing he shouldn’t get over, though. It was just one dinner.”

Thomas gave a small nod in response, though he wasn’t quite satisfied with the answer he received.

“If you’re really worried about it,” Hercules began as he grabbed another cauldron cake and tied it in a neat little bundle. “Take this back to the dorms with you tonight. He can’t stay mad forever.”

“Thank you, all of you.”

“Any time.”

* * *

It was late when Thomas finally returned to the Slytherin dormitories. He wasn’t sure how late it was, but then again he hadn’t been paying much attention to the time today anyway.

He didn’t see Alexander on his way in so he tried to be as quiet as he could as he pushed open the door to their shared room. It was dark, and he could make out the small shape of the other Slytherin through the dappled aquamarine moonlight shining through the lake outside.

Thomas only sighed quietly, both relieved and disappointed that he wouldn’t have the chance to talk to him until the morning.

He placed the bundle containing the cauldron cake on Alexander’s bedside table. He watched him for a moment, smiling at how peaceful he looked when asleep.

With another sigh Thomas turned to retire to his own bed for the night, but as he took his first step away from Alexander a hand shot out from under the blanket and latched onto his wrist.

“Wait…” The other Slytherin words were murmured with sleep as he poked his nose above the covers and looked up at Thomas, “Where were you at dinner? I thought you said we’d be able to talk.”

“I know,” Thomas began with a sigh as he gently detached Alexander from his wrist. “I overslept by accident and missed the meal. Hercules offered to cook for me instead when I ran into him later.”

Alexander nodded slowly as he tucked his arm beneath his blankets again, then lifting his head to look at the bundle.S “Is that for me?”

“Yes,” Thomas answered simply as he crossed the room, sitting on his bed and slipping off his shoes. “It’s one of the cakes Hercules made. He’s very kind. you’re lucky to have someone like him.”

“I guess I am, yeah…”

Thomas sent a small smile in Alexander’s direction, though even in the dim light a kind of sadness flickered in his eyes. It was a mourning, a longing, and something else buried deep in the Slytherin’s heart.

Not bothering to change, Thomas pulled the covers over his shoulders and settled into bed. His back was turned to Alexander, but he still spoke to him. “Goodnight, Hamilton.”

“Wait,” Alexander started, hesitating as Thomas rolled over to look at him again with a raised eyebrow. “Do… do you want to spend Christmas Eve with us? I know you hate me but it’s the holidays and…”

“And what?” Thomas prompted, his brow furrowing in both confusion and apprehension. He wasn’t sure what had caused this sudden change of heart in the other Slytherin.

“I heard James and Aaron talking and,” Alexander swallowed before he next spoke, shifting to the side of the bed closest to Thomas, “James is worried about leaving you down here alone on Christmas Eve since being in different houses makes things hard.”

“What are you trying to say, Hamilton?” Thomas bristled with a deep frown, retreating into his walls at the idea that Alexander had learned about the conflict between himself and his father.

“I’m saying that-!” Alexander sat up quickly, raising his voice like he was about to argue before his tone suddenly softened. “You don’t have to spend Christmas Eve alone if you don’t want to.”

Thomas’ frown only deepened at the offer before he turned his back to Alexander. He didn’t want the other Slytherin to see how his words had affected him. Alexander wasn’t exactly pleased by this reaction.

“The cold shoulder? Really?” Alexander exclaimed as he stood, practically storming over to Thomas’ bed. “This truce was your idea, you don’t get to back out on it now!”

He ripped the blanket from Thomas’ bed to make him look at him, say something, do anything. He only realized why the Slytherin was so desperate to hide when it was too late.

“Don’t you dare pity me, Hamilton!” Thomas seethed through hot tears as he practically leapt to his feet, pressing his wand to Alexander’s throat, “Just because you have your happy little family doesn’t mean you’re suddenly above me! You don’t actually, care, do you? You just want me to lower my guard so you can hex me when my back is turned like everyone else!”

“For Merlin’s sake, Thomas, calm down!” Alexander spat as he pushed Thomas away, stumbling back until the back of his legs collided with an empty bed. “Look, I obviously touched a nerve or some shit, so you can just forget it. I’m sorry I bothered.”

Thomas deflated, a terrified mixture of shock and realization flashing across his expression as he dropped his wand. He stumbled back as the elegantly carved mahogany clattered against the floor, falling onto his bed when his knees caught the edge of the mattress.

“Just-- goodnight and Merry Christmas, or whatever.”

“Wait,” Thomas spoke, voice cracking as he reached for Alexander’s wrist before he could walk away. “You… didn’t call me Jefferson.”

“That’s what you wanna focus on?” The other Slytherin replied as he rubbed his throat and kicked Thomas’ wand back over to him. “Not the fact that you just tried to kill me?”

“But you’ve never called me Thomas before,” he insisted, running a hand through his hair and swallowing thickly as he tried to collect himself. “Why now?”

“Because for once I’m not trying to be an ass!” Alexander exclaimed, his face turning red before he gave up trying to be angry, “… Didn’t really expect it to go this way.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine,” Thomas sighed with a shake of his head as he rooted a hand in his wild curls. “I got… I got jealous and scared, and you didn’t deserve that.”

“If you’re trying to apologize, don’t worry about it,” Alexander replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, beginning to stand and return to his bed, “Just this once, I’ll let it be water under the bridge.”

“You’re an enigma, you know that?” Thomas commented with a small, dry laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you.”

“Good. I don’t want you forgetting me. I’ll forever be a thorn in your side,” Alexander added with a wink and a bit of a smile before he laid back down in bed. “But seriously, though, give us a chance? It’s just one night, and I know what it’s like to be stuck here alone on Christmas.”

“… Have you invited James too?”

“I mean, yeah, this was actually his and Aaron’s idea. Did I forget to mention that?”

Thomas could only laugh again, the sound genuine and soft. “It’s a deal then. Goodnight, Alexander.”

* * *

“Do I look okay?” Thomas brushed some curls from his face, a nervous habit that showed up whenenever he was worried about how he’d be perceived.

“If the last week meant anything, I’m sure they’ll just be happy you’re here,” James replied even as he plucked some lint from the Slytherin’s amethyst sweater. “And you look good.”

Thomas gave a small smile in response as he looked to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. “Here goes nothing…”

The Slytherin tapped out the rhythm he remembered Hercules had done a week prior, waiting anxiously for a response before the Hufflepuff poked his head out from behind the door.

“Hey, you made it!” he greeted, stepping aside to let the two newcomers in. “You’re just in time, cookies are just about to come out of the oven.”

As Thomas and James shared a glance and stepped inside they were met with the warmth of a crackling hearth and laughter coming from those that were sitting around its gentle flame.

A spectral dragon guided by Alexander’s wand soared above them, diving through rings of smoke and leaving fireworks in its wake. Even as Thomas caught Alexander’s eye and they shared a small, understanding smile, the dragon continued its dancing flight.

“Ah, mon petit, mon beaux! Come sit, we saved you a place!” Lafayette called with a beaming smile and a wave, beckoning them over by patting the space next to him.

As they approached Thomas watched James and Aaron share a small glance of both relief and a quiet joy. It helped the Slytherin relax knowing that his companion was comfortable with what they had gotten themselves wrapped in.

“I should’ve gotten you a pocket watch, Thomas,” Alexander comments with a laugh as his Patronus loops around to rest on the length of his wand. “’Cause it seems like you don’t know how to be on time!”

“It’s called being fashionably late, darling,” Thomas teased with a laugh in response as he eyed the spectral dragon. “Maybe I should give you a lesson on fashion to repay the favour.”

“Ignore him,” James interjected with a sigh, though he was still smiling through his exasperation. “Apparently he couldn’t get his hair to look right, though if you ask me it looks exactly the same.”

“Jemmy!” Thomas gasped, feigning offence to the Ravenclaw’s words and trying to hold back his laughter.

“Aw, I think someone was worried that we wouldn’t like them~!” John teased with a laugh as he nudged his fellow Gryffindor with a wink.

“Well, I think that you look lovely, mon beaux,” Lafayette replied with a sweet smile as he pulled John closed and ruffled his hair in retaliation.

Hercules’ return was met with cheers as he brought platters of homemade holiday goodies with him. Though, as tempting as the treats were, Thomas was content in sitting back and taking in the moment.

Sure, the eight of them together like this was a little odd, but at the same time, it felt nice. They were like a patchwork family, all sharing something that was uniquely their own. Thomas may have just been caught up in the moment, or maybe the holiday spirit had finally gotten to him, but looking between everyone around the fire he allowed his anxieties to melt away.

Of course, a good thing could never last forever.

Hercules cleared his throat, the rumbled sound breaking through the bright laughter and garnering everyone’s attention before he nodded at Aaron to speak.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’ve discovered some things we never would have expected,” Aaron began, his tone serious yet sweet in a way only he could manage, “About magic, about this ourselves, about each other… and now about you two.”

“We’ve been kind of giving you guys a hard time since, like, the first day we met,” John continued with a scratch to the back of his head and a sheepish smile. “And that’s on us, we really should’ve realized we were just being dumb way sooner.”

“If this is something like a fancy apology, it’s okay, really,” Thomas began with an awkward smile as he looked between everyone, “I was being just as dumb. Don’t stress about it.”

“But this is more than that, mon beaux,” Lafayette interjected as he placed a hand on Thomas’ knee, “We realize that we may have… confused our initial feelings about you, and we want to correct that now.”

“What are y’all trying to get at here? Do you want a kiss or something?” Thomas asked with a quiet laugh, shifting to pull one of his knees to his chest.

“That could be arranged,” Hercules commented with a grin before Alexander smacked him in the side.

“What we’re trying to say is that we want to let you be a part of us, even if it’s just for a little while,” Alexander clarified with a small, hopeful smile, “So, are you willing to give us a chance?”

Before Thomas gave any indication of his answer, he looked to James. For the longest time, it had always been just the two of them, and while the thought of adding six other people into the dynamic was terrifying, it was also strangely comforting. It offered them a chance of more nights like these, a chance to be part of a patchwork family sitting around the hearth.

The thought was liberating, causing the Slytherin’s heart to pound in his chest as James gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m on board with this if you are, Thomas. What we do, we do together.”

“I think…” Thomas began, taking in a breath to steady his shaking voice as he held James’ hand tight for support, “I think it’s worth a shot.”

His simple response was met with cheers as the pair of Gryffindor’s practically tackled their new companions into a hug that everyone soon joined in on.

“Are you six always like this?” James asked with a wheezy laugh, the question earning a tighter squeeze from the Hufflepuff behind him.

“You better get used to it!” Hercules grinned, ruffling the Ravenclaw’s hair.

“Y’all are very sweet,” Thomas muttered from between Lafayette and John as Alexander wedged himself in between the three of them. “But we can’t breathe.”

With a chorus of laughter and one final squeeze, everyone went back to their places around the fire. The surplus of affection was flattering, to be sure, but Thomas and James couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the chance to catch their breath.

“Before you two settle in, there’s just one more thing,” Alexander spoke with a grin as he let the spectral dragon take flight again.

“I told you about this before, mon beaux,” Lafayette continued with a smile that made him look like a kid on Christmas. “About how Patronuses and their stories are special to us? We would be honoured if you two shared yours with everyone.”

Thomas’ heart dropped at the mention of the spell he envied so, clutching onto James’ hand even tighter as he tried to hide his spike of anxiety behind a nod and a smile.

Thankfully the Ravenclaw volunteered himself first, at the very least giving Thomas the time he needed to collect himself. He told the story of a time in third year when he and the Slytherin tried camping out in the astronomy tower so they could spend the night together.

“Even though we ended up getting caught in the end, I’ll never forget those few hours where it was just me and Thomas… The stars really do look prettier when they’re reflected in his eyes. They still do,” James finished with a subtle smile as he lifted his wand, a spectral crow emerging from its tip with a shimmering caw.

And then everyone turned their attention to Thomas, waiting and watching him expectantly with a unique shine in each of their eyes.

“I’ve always preferred showing over telling,” he said with feigned confidence as he lifted his wand.

He could only hope that no one else noticed the shaking of his hands as he forced himself to relax and retreat into his memory.

_A boy no more than eight years old curled himself into the arms of his older sister, her soft lullaby quieting his tears as she slowly stroked his hair. Then the boy looked up, eyes still shining with little tears as he began to speak, “Jane… can you promise you won’t let the monsters in the dark hurt me?”_

_“Of course, Thomas. I’m your big sister! It’s my job to keep you safe and make sure you’re never alone,” she reassured him, wiping away the last of the boy’s tears before making sure he was tucked in nice and snug and that he had his plush swan by his side. “I’ll always be right here whenever you need me.”_

The spectral mist that formed the basis of a Patronus began to gather at the tip of Thomas’ wand. Everyone was watching with baited breath to see what form it would take, but the memory continued.

_The boy was older now, though not by much. He clutched his plush swan close to his chest as he peered through the keyhole, trying to catch a glimpse of his older sister coming up the stairs. He was terrified, wishing for his sister to come and save him from the things that lurked under beds and behind closed closet doors. Even as the boy grew up and learned to live with the monsters in his home, he never slept soundly again._

When Thomas returned to the present all eyes were no longer on him, but the dark smoke pooling on the floor from the failed spell. Everyone was quiet, watching him as he set his wand down in defeat and tried to dry his eyes.

“… I guess I got nothing left to hide now.”

It was not uncommon for a Patronus spell to fail. It was a feat unattainable to many witches and wizards, as coveted as the ability was. But the spell didn’t fail like… this. A failed spell fizzled out, perhaps sparked or backfired if things went really wrong.

Who knew it took one simple spell to spill someone’s deepest secret?

“You okay, man?” John asked quietly, finally breaking the heavy silence. It was enough to get Thomas to break, too.

No one, not even James, was entirely sure how to comfort Thomas through this. His thousand yard stare was focused on everything and nothing at once as the damn behind warm cinnamon orbs gave way. He tried to hide his sorry state by curling in on himself further, but everyone had already seen enough. They watched him, all wanting to do something despite barely daring to breathe.

Hercules was the first to stand, clearing the space in front of the fire. “Alright, I think that’s enough magic for today. John, Laf, could you go borrow some bed stuff from the dorms?”

Although they were hesitant, the Gryffindors left with Alexander following close behind. James moved on to help Hercules put away the food and make enough space for the eight of them to sleep. Aaron was the last to move, and all he did was cross the room to kneel in front of Thomas.

“You’re probably thinking you’re not good enough for us right now, but you’re wrong,” he stated quietly, placing a tentative hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “You just need time to heal and to make new memories. I hope you can find that with us.”

The Ravenclaw received no verbal response or acknowledgment of his words, but at least his sincerity helped Thomas to dry his eyes enough to be willing to share a glance.

The smile Aaron offered in response was small, but a smile nonetheless as he too stepped away to help with the bedtime preparations.

Thomas only watched as Lafayette, John, and Alexander returned with bundles of borrowed blankets and pillows to create a makeshift bed with. It looked like Hercules had the final say on the sleeping arrangement, considering he was the one that took up the most space, but Aaron and James worked together to keep things neat and orderly before any pillow fights could start.

Once again it was Lafayette who saved a space for Thomas, making sure he had a pillow and blanket of his own in the space next to him.

It was hard for the Slytherin not to feel like a bit of an outsider, even if he would be lying right next to his James. They were all able to share in the one thing that Thomas didn’t know if he could ever manage.

He began to curl in on himself again, eyes misting over as he unwillingly retreated into his memories again. It was only James’ voice that pulled him back to the present.

“Come to bed, Thomas. The last thing you need right now is to stay up all night,” he murmured, sitting up slowly as not to disturb the sleeping giant beside him, “Please…”

As tempting as it was to stay awake and wallow in haunting memories, Thomas couldn’t bring himself to say no. Trying to be quiet, he slipped off his shoes and settled down into the space Lafayette had saved for him.

As usual, the Ravenclaw was right. Thomas needed this more than he’d like to admit, and soon he felt himself succumbing to sleep as James smiled at him and laced their fingers together.

It was much easier to let go of his worries when surrounded by the warmth of those that cared for him.

* * *

When morning came round, Thomas found himself to be the first to awake. James was still holding onto his hand, his quiet snores dwarfed by sleepy thunder of Hercules’ snoring beside him. On his other side, Lafayette had rolled over to press his forehead into Thomas’ back as John spooned him. On the other side of the two Gryffindors Alexander looked to be hogging both his and Aaron’s blankets as the Ravenclaw stayed close for warmth.

The sight of it all brought a smile to Thomas’ lips as he settled back down, about to close his eyes before he felt something poking at his back. Reaching down under the sheets, he realized he had been laying on his wand all night.

Without even thinking he held the elegantly carved mahogany up to the light, twirling it between his fingers as his mind began to wander.

Despite the initial circumstances, this Christmas had been one of Thomas’ best. If he had a time turner and could go back to tell a few-months-younger Thomas where he’d be come Christmas, he knew he would have called himself crazy.

House rivalries, grudges, and hatchets had all been brushed aside so they could come together in this moment: a perfect peace Thomas once only dreamed of.

Realization dawned on the Slytherin as he stilled his hand and focused on the carved mahogany. At the very least, it was worth another shot.

He closed his eyes and focused on the incantation and the moment he was in. He didn’t dare look upon the room again until a magical relief washed over him and he felt the rush of a spring breeze against his cheek.

The form of a swan, quiet in its grace as it drifted through the air like it had settled on a glassy lake. Thomas could’ve cried at the sight of the spectral bird, but at the same time, he didn’t want to ruin the perfect peace of a quiet Christmas morning.

He settled back down into the blankets, only staying awake enough to sustain the swan’s form. The others would be able to share in his joy soon enough, and something told the Slytherin that there’d be many more mornings like this to come.

“Merry Christmas, Thomas…”


End file.
